Baron Ashura (ZERO)
Baron Ashura is one of the lieutenants of Dr. Hell in the Underground Empire. He/she is a fused body of a man and a woman from side to side. He/she was later converted into the Mechanical Beast Baron Ashura after his/her body was badly damaged in battle. Appearance Baron Ashura has the left side of a man with darker skin, a thick eyebrow, and black colored iris. This face was badly burned after Minerva X attacked him. The right side is a woman's with lighter colored skin, make-up, and a green eye. Both sides wear a hooded cloak with the male side having a black colored side while the female side has a purple colored side. For hair is a dark colored top that comes down from the top of the head. Ashura is usually seen carrying a Bardos Wand in hand. After being integrated into the Mechanical Beast frame, Ashura's face was fitted onto the chest. The entire body is based around Ashura itself with a black colored left side, a purple colored right side, and a face with differently designed eyes on either side. It also features wings on the back. Personality Baron Ashura is highly loyal to Dr. Hell, even willing to devote his/her entire life to serve to him. He/she is greatly displeased whenever Dr. Hell is disappointed in him/her. Whenever someone attempts to take his/her position, Ashura is willing to go to extremes to stay at Dr. Hell's side. Against enemies of Dr. Hell, Ashura shows a cruel and sadistic streak. Relationships Dr. Hell Baron Ashura is absolutely loyal to Dr. Hell, never questioning his authority or striking back when Hell punishes him/her. He/she always seeks to redeem him/herself, especially when his/her position is threatened. Count Brocken Ashura and Brocken share an intense rivalry for a position at Dr. Hell's side. Ashura greatly dislikes working with Brocken or even having any of his troops. Subordinates Ashura commands the Iron Masks who follow his/her orders without question. Ashura sees them as disposable pawns that can easily replaced. When it came to the Gamia Q however, Ashura sees them as his/her daughters. He/she was distraught that they were destroyed. Photon Power Laboratory As the Photon Lab is run by Dr. Hell's enemies, Ashura acts with great directed hate aimed at them. His/her hate is aimed mostly at Koji Kabuto and Mazinger Z since they are main obstacles in Dr. Hell's plans for conquest. Abilities and Powers Iron Masks Ashura commands the entire platoon of Iron Masks unless that position is stripped from him/her. Bardos Wand With the Bardos Wand, Ashura is able to control anything with an artificial brain circuit including the Mechanical Beasts as well as any digital weapon such as nuclear missiles, battleships, and aircrafts. Mechanical Beast Baron Ashura As Mechanical Beast Baron Ashura, he/she gains the ability to fly through a rocket pack on its back and fight on near equal ground with Mazinger Z. Half of its body is also composed of Super Alloy Z, giving it great durability and physical prowess. Mechanical Beast Ashura has the following attacks: * Separation: Ashura is able to vertically separate his/her body as a Mechanical Beast to avoid attacks and reconnect. Both of the inner sides also contain spikes and a magnetic field that when brought back together can be used as a pinsir attack that crushes an enemy. * Ashura Whip: Extends the digits from the left side's arm to ensnare opponents and lash at them. * Baron Needle: The right hand is able to change into spikes that can launch at opponents and can even pierce the holes through Super Alloy Z. * Bardos Lance: Detaches the rocket pack and attaches to the right arm to form a lance. The tip has the strongest concentration of Super Alloy Z, allowing it to pierce most materials. History After Minerva X arrives in the new reality, Ashura is beaten by Dr. Hell for his/her multiple failures. Ashura apologizes as his/her platoon is given to Minerva and she goes on the mission to assassinate Koji. Ashura attempts to control the situation by sending out the Gamia Q to kill Koji, however they are destroyed so Ashura sends Mechanical Beasts to attack the Photon Power Laboratory. Ashura traps the enraged Sayaka Yumi and Aphrodite A to hold Mazinger Z at bay. When he/she attempts to command Minerva to attack Koji, Minerva attacks him/her instead revealing a loyalty program prevents others from controlling her. Ashura then tries to destroy everyone but Mazinger defeats them all and uses the Breast Fire to destroy Ashura's Mechanical Beasts. Ashura is left burned and his/her body is badly damaged so it is transferred to a Mechanical Beast body upon a request to be useful to Dr. Hell. Count Brocken comes on Dr. Hell's orders after the process is complete to give Ashura some of his troops for another attack. Insulted, Ashura proclaims that he/she will destroy Koji and Mazinger Z. Ashura pulls through the barrier and fights against Mazinger Z showing his/her new power as Mechanical Beast Baron Ashura. Ashura puts Z at a disadvantage when it destroyed one of the Jet Scrander's wings forcing Koji to detach it. Ashura boasts on how the Alloy Z from the remains of the Mazinger Army gave its Mechanical Beast form its armor while calling them junk. It almost seems Koji and Mazinger Z can't do anything against Ashura in his/her new form. However, Mazinger manages to fight back by getting Ashura to lose his load of needles and counter his/her rush with the Bardos Lance. Ashura thinks that he/she only wanted to hear Dr. Hell praise him and with both machines at their limits, Mazinger Z unleashes it Breast Fire to try and destroy Ashura completely. Ashura attempts a suicide attack with its pincer attack but Koji had unconsciously used the Prediction of Higher Order black box of the Mazin Power system. This allowed Koji to foresee the attack and forcing both sides together completely destroyed Baron Ashura. Afterwards, despite their destruction, Dr. Hell gave both Ashura and Brocken a memorial service before going about his further plans. Trivia * Ashura's Mechanical Beast state takes reference from the Baron Ashura Mechanical Beast from the TV Magazine manga as well as the original anime's Jetfire P1. Category:ZERO Villains Category:Underground Empire Category:Mechanical Beasts